MPEG-4 Part 14 or MP4 is a digital multimedia container format widely used for storing video and audio content. Like many container formats, MP4 allows streaming of the encoded media over the Internet. The typical MP4 file includes a hierarchy of objects referred to as “boxes” representing different components of the file including one or more video tracks and one or more audio tracks. Each of the boxes in the MP4 file hierarchy has associated metadata representing various parameters for the box and possibly other boxes within that box. When an MP4 file is streamed over the Internet, these metadata typically consume 10-15 kbps of the available bandwidth. This overhead can be problematic, particularly for lower bit rate scenarios.